Congratulations
by jaeyongs
Summary: "Aku dan Doyoung akan menjadi member baru NCT 127 mulai dari masa promosi berikutnya." Hansol harusnya merasa senang akan debutnya Johnny, bukannya malah bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. [NCT & SM Rookies; JohnSol]


Hansol sudah menjadi _trainee_ sejak empat tahun yang lalu, merasakan bagaimana senangnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan mimpinya. Terutama ini SM Entertainment, agensi impian bagi para muda-mudi yang ingin menjadi idola seperti dirinya. Masa-masa awal yang Hansol habiskan sebagai seorang _trainee_ , ia jalani dengan penuh semangat, tak pernah kenal lelah untuk latihan, meski itu berarti ia selalu menjadi yang terakhir untuk keluar dari ruang latihan, bahkan ia kadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Ia terlalu asyik menari, terlalu asyik bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

Ketika satu tahun berlalu sejak dirinya resmi menjadi _trainee_ SM Entertainment, masih ada sedikit semangat dalam diri Hansol. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang tidak akan langsung debut hanya dalam waktu satu tahun. Ia bukan Baekhyun atau Jongdae yang langsung debut hanya setelah beberapa bulan menjadi _trainee_. Lagipula tahun lalu EXO baru saja debut. SM tidak pernah mendebutkan dua grup berturut-turut.

Ketika namanya diperkenalkan pada publik bersamaan dengan Mark, Jisung, Johnny, Yuta, dan Ten pada bulan Desember sebagai bagian dari SM Rookies, Hansol merasa bahagia bukan kepalang. Ia merasa bahwa mimpinya semakin dekat. Dengan menjadi bagian dari SM Rookies, itu berarti Hansol dipastikan akan debut. Ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir seperti teman-temannya yang lain. _SM mengakui kemampuanku_ , itulah yang Hansol pikirkan saat itu.

Ketika dirinya tidak diikutsertakan dalam acara EXO 90:2014, Hansol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa iri. Taeyong, Yuta, Ten, Jaehyun, dan Johnny pantas berada dalam acara tersebut. Bahkan para Mini Rookies juga. Ia yakin SM memiliki rencana lain untuknya. Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya, Hansol tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sedih.

Hansol sempat kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya waktu itu, merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sebaik yang lain. Namun ia beruntung karena ia selalu memiliki Johnny di sisinya. Bukan hanya Johnny, ia juga memiliki teman-temannya yang lain, seperti Yuta, Ten, dan Taeyong. Ada Doyoung dan Taeil juga, yang sama-sama tidak diikutsertakan dalam acara. Mereka semua membantunya untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Mereka mengingatkan bahwa ia lebih beruntung daripada Jungwoo, yang belum juga diperkenalkan pada publik.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Para member perempuan SM Rookies debut dalam grup bernama Red Velvet, sedangkan para member lelaki makin giat berlatih dari hari ke hari. Bulan Agustus 2015 menjadi momen bersejarah bagi mereka, karena saat itu lah kali pertama mereka benar-benar tampil di depan publik dalam acara mereka sendiri, konser kecil yang bertajuk 'SM Rookies Show'.

Mereka tidak hanya menggelar konser kecil itu sekali, melainkan beberapa kali. Bahkan mereka juga menggelarnya di luar negeri, salah satunya di Bangkok. Hansol benar-benar senang saat itu. Ia merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri, dan juga akan teman-temannya. Mimpinya sudah semakin dekat, ia yakin akan itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba konsep NCT diumumkan. Konsep—yang maaf-maaf saja—menurut Hansol sangat konyol. Member tak terbatas? Member yang bisa diganti dan ditempatkan kemana saja? Apa-apaan ini? Hansol tidak pernah mengira bahwa Lee Sooman adalah penggemar berat AKB48 sampai ia ingin mencoba sebuah konsep yang hampir mirip dengan konsep grup yang berasal dari Jepang itu.

Tapi tentu saja Hansol tak bisa protes. Ia hanyalah seorang _trainee_. Lagipula, selama ia diikutsertakan dalam pembuatan video _teaser_ pertama NCT, kenapa tidak?

Ia, Taeyong, Ten, Jaehyun, dan Mark adalah member yang diikutsertakan dalam video _Synchronization Of Your Dreams_. Meskipun Hansol merasa sedikit sedih karena Johnny tidak diikutsertakan, rasa senangnya mengalahkan segalanya. Mimpinya, mimpinya sudah semakin dekat. Mimpinya akan terwujud dalam tahun 2016, ia yakin itu.

"Lee Taeyong, Kim Doyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Jaehyun, dan Mark Lee adalah nama-nama member yang akan berada dalam unit NCT U yang pertama, mempromosikan lagu _The 7_ _th_ _Sense_. Moon Taeil, Kim Doyoung, dan Jung Jaehyun adalah nama-nama member yang akan berada dalam unit NCT U yang kedua, mempromosikan lagu Without You."

Ketika _line-up_ NCT U itu disebutkan, Hansol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tampak terkejut. Johnny, yang kala itu berada di sampingnya, langsung meremas bahunya pelan, lalu mengaitkan tangan mereka berdua, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir, tidak perlu sedih, karena Johnny masih ada di sana.

Dan ya, perlahan-lahan, Hansol bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia tidak diikutsertakan dalam NCT U. Ia bahkan menjadi salah satu orang yang paling keras berteriak di ruang latihan ketika menonton _debut stage_ NCT U. Ia bangga melihat teman-temannya di atas sana, ia turut senang untuk mereka semua.

Selama Johnny berada di sisinya, Hansol yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

Bahkan ketika ia juga tidak diikutsertakan dalam NCT 127, Hansol tidak merasa seburuk itu. Selama masih ada Johnny di sisinya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja.

 **Congratulations**

 **Johnny, Seo x Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun masih bisa terdengar suara musik yang berasal dari salah satu ruang latihan yang berada di gedung SM Entertainment. Di dalam ruangan tempat suara musik itu berasal, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang keemasannya yang tengah menari mengikuti irama. Tatapannya fokus pada cermin di hadapannya, memperhatikan baik-baik setiap detail dari gerakannya.

Ia terlalu fokus dengan tariannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah membuka pintu. Ia baru tersadar ketika alunan musik yang mengiringi tariannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Youngho?"

Sosok itu menghentikan tariannya, menoleh untuk melihat seorang pria bersurai cokelat tua yang lebih tinggi darinya—padahal ia sendiri sudah cukup tinggi—berdiri tepat di sebelah _speaker_ yang menghasilkan suara musik tadi.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, pria tersebut, Youngho atau lebih dikenal dengan Johnny, menarik tangan sang sosok bersurai kuning keemasan, Hansol, lalu membawanya keluar dari ruang latihan, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Oh, dan jangan lupakan barang-barang Hansol yang masih tertinggal di dalam sana. Ia bahkan tidak mengunci pintu ruang latihan sama sekali.

Ia bisa-bisa dimarahi oleh pelatihnya besok.

"Johnny, tunggu sebentar!" Hansol berkata, berusaha untuk menghentikan tarikan Johnny di tangannya. Usaha yang sia-sia, karena Johnny selalu lebih kuat dari dirinya ketika sedang marah seperti ini.

Ya, Hansol tahu Johnny marah pada dirinya. Marah karena Hansol melanggar janjinya, yaitu untuk tidak latihan melebihi jam 12 malam. Marah karena ini adalah kesekian kalinya Hansol melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kalau kau mau marah padaku, sebaiknya biarkan aku mengambil barang-barangku dulu, oke? Dan aku butuh mengunci pintu ruang latihan, kalau tidak—"

Ucapan Hansol terpotong oleh Johnny yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya pada tangannya, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya, kembali ke ruang latihan. Hansol sendiri hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor, terus menatap punggung Johnny, sebelum menghilang ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan itu.

Hansol dapat melihat lampu yang dimatikan, lalu Johnny yang keluar sambil membawa tas yang berisi barang-barangnya beberapa detik kemudian. Johnny juga tak lupa mengunci pintu ruangan, sebelum ia berjalan menghampiri Hansol.

"Terimakasih," Hansol bergumam pelan, sudah akan mengambil tasnya dari tangan Johnny, namun pria asal Amerika itu malah kembali menarik tangannya, tas milik Hansol tergantung di bahunya.

Hansol sudah mengenal Johnny untuk begitu lama—Johnny bahkan merupakan orang pertama yang Hansol temui di SM Entertainment—sehingga ia tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Maka dari itu ia tetap diam, memilih untuk membiarkan Johnny menariknya pulang.

Hanya saja, ternyata Johnny tak berniat untuk mengajaknya pulang. Ketika mereka telah keluar dari dalam gedung SM Entertainment, bukannya berjalan menuju area dimana _dorm_ mereka terletak, Johnny malah menariknya ke arah sebaliknya.

Dan Hansol tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. "Kita mau kemana? Ini bukan arah pulang, Youngho."

"Aku tahu." Johnny membalas dengan singkat, beserta dengan nada dinginnya.

Meskipun penasaran, lagi-lagi Hansol memilih untuk diam. Ia dapat merasakan suasana hati Johnny yang sedang buruk, dan ia tidak ingin memperparah suasana hati temannya satu ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Johnny memecah keheningan tersebut. "Aku tahu kau benar-benar ingin debut. Aku tahu kau benar-benar ingin berada di atas panggung, aku tahu karena aku merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi apa kau melihatku memaksakan diri untuk berlatih sampai pagi setiap harinya, tanpa istirahat sama sekali? Tidak, Hansol. Aku mengetahui batasku. Keinginanku untuk debut sama besarnya dengan keinginanmu, bahkan mungkin lebih. Tapi aku tahu aku masih membutuhkan istirahat. Aku yakin akan tiba saatnya dimana aku akan debut, dan kau juga harusnya yakin akan hal itu."

Johnny memang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya, lebih tepatnya hanya dua bulan lebih muda, sehingga ia lebih suka menggunakan bahasa informal dan memperlakukan Hansol seperti teman daripada memanggilnya dengan panggilan _hyung_. Dua bulan itu bukan perbedaan yang jauh, begitu kata Johnny. Tapi kadang-kadang, kalau ia sedang ada maunya, ia akan memanggil Hansol dengan panggilan _hyung_ , bahkan sampai melakukan _aegyo_ segala, sesuatu yang selalu sukses membuat Hansol geli.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah berlatih melebihi jam 12 malam, ingat? Kau tidak tahu betapa khwatirnya aku setiap kali kau belum pulang ke _dorm_ ketika jam menunjuk pada angka 12, ya? Kau ini masih manusia biasa, Hansol. Kau bukan manusia super yang bisa latihan selama 24 jam setiap harinya tanpa merasa kelelahan, kau masih butuh istirahat. Kau seharusnya tidak mendorong dirimu sendiri melebihi batas kemampuanmu."

Hansol hanya menundukkan kepalanya selama Johnny berbicara, dalam hati mengakui bahwa apa yang diucapkan Johnny benar adanya. Ya, ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak mendorong dirinya sendiri melebihi batas kemampuannya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia jatuh sakit karena kelelahan, bahkan sampai pingsan. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia benar-benar ingin debut. Ia benar-benar ingin meraih mimpinya. Ia benar-benar ingin menari di atas panggung. Ia ingin menari bersama teman-temannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan para penggemarnya.

Pegangan Johnny di tangannya terlepas, dan Hansol bohong kalau ia berkata ia tidak merasa kehilangan akan rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh jari-jari Johnny di pergelangan tangannya, namun pria yang lebih muda dua bulan darinya itu ternyata hanya ingin merubah posisi tangannya, karena saat ini, Johnny tengah mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari milik Hansol.

Membuat jantung Hansol berdetak kencang di dalam sana.

Hansol selalu menganggap Johnny lebih dari teman. Bahkan lebih dari sahabat. Ia tahu bahwa terdapat perbedaan yang besar antara perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Johnny, dan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk teman-temannya yang lain seperti Yuta dan Ten. Ia tahu bahwa Johnny berbeda. Dan ia juga tahu Johnny merasakan hal yang sama tentang dirinya.

Mereka pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Membicarakan tentang perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Hansol dan Johnny sama-sama tipe orang yang lebih senang berterus-terang daripada memendam, sehingga mereka bisa tahu tentang perasaan masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan status apa pun pada hubungan mereka, merasa lebih nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Lagipula, mereka akan segera debut, bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan tentang masalah perasaan.

"Maaf," Hansol bergumam beberapa menit setelah Johnny menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin debut. Dan satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu adalah aku harus bekerja makin keras hingga SM mengakui kemampuanku dan memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan aku di salah satu unit NCT. Maafkan aku."

Johnny, lagi-lagi secara tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hansol melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hansol, memposisikan dirinya di depan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu, tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi Hansol dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu, Hansol, aku tahu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Rasa tak percaya diri, rasa takut, aku juga merasakannya. Tapi kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri. SM memperkenalkanmu pada publik bukan tanpa alasan. Kita, kau dan aku, pasti akan debut pada saatnya nanti. Bahkan mungkin SM sengaja tidak mengikutsertakan kita pada unit U atau 127, karena kita akan debut bersama di satu unit nantinya. Kau ingin berada di satu unit yang sama denganku, kan?"

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya, _tentu saja_. Kalau ia boleh memilih, ia tentu saja akan memilih untuk berada di unit yang sama dengan Johnny. Meskipun ia harus berpromosi di luar Korea, seperti di China atau Jepang, atau bahkan Thailand, selama ia bersama dengan Johnny, maka Hansol yakin ia bisa menghadapi segala kesulitan yang ada.

"Tenang saja, oke? Kita akan debut, itu pasti. Kalau bukan tahun ini, maka tahun depan. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut, tidak perlu merasa tidak percaya diri. Kita pasti akan debut. Tanamkan hal itu dalam otakmu."

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya, senyum kini mengembang di wajahnya. Johnny ikut tersenyum begitu melihat senyum di wajah pria kesayangannya itu, melepaskan tangkupannya di wajah Hansol, untuk kembali mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hansol.

"Kalau kau mulai merasa takut, mulai merasa tak percaya diri, kau harus ingat bahwa ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu, kau tahu itu, kan? Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau tidak harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Ada aku."

"Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu, Youngho. Aku juga akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Johnny dan Hansol sama-sama memiliki senyum di wajahnya saat itu, berjalan bersisian dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Ya, Hansol tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Johnny ada bersamanya, menemani setiap langkahnya. Ia tahu ia bisa bergantung pada Johnny, berbagi masalahnya dan bukannya menyimpannya sendirian. Ia tahu.

Selama ada Johnny bersamanya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Omong-omong, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

" _Pojangmacha_. Aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar tadi, jadi sekalian saja menjemputmu sekalian makan."

"Hei, kau tidak ingat kalau kita diberitahu untuk tidak makan pada jam-jam seperti ini, ya? Kita harus mengontrol berat badan kita, Youngho!"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita berada di luar pada jam-jam seperti ini. Santailah sedikit, lagipula kita belum debut, kan? Kita bukan Jaehyun yang harus mengatur bobot tubuhnya karena ia sedang berada dalam masa promosi."

"Tapi kan—"

"Ayo cepat, kau mau kutraktir atau tidak?"

 _Ah, biarlah. Kali ini saja. Asal bersama Youngho, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

 _"_ _Aku dan Doyoung akan menjadi member baru NCT 127 mulai dari masa promosi berikutnya."_

Kini Hansol sendirian. Ruang latihan terasa begitu luas sekarang, dengan fakta bahwa ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu latihannya sendiri. Dulu ada Johnny yang selalu setia menemaninya, tapi sekarang lelaki itu tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan _comeback_ NCT 127, sekaligus persiapan untuk debutnya, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan yang lain, bersama dengan member NCT 127 yang lain, dan bukannya di sini, bersama Hansol.

 _Asal ada Johnny di sisinya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Hansol tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Sejak Johnny memberitahunya tentang bergabungnya ia di salah satu unit NCT yang berbasis di Seoul itu, ia tidak pernah merasa baik-baik saja.

Dengan sibuknya Johnny dengan persiapan debutnya, kini tidak ada lagi yang menjemput Hansol di pagi buta ketika ia terlalu larut dalam latihannya. Tidak ada lagi yang memarahinya karena ia menghabiskan hari-harinya di ruang latihan, dengan jeda istirahat yang hanya sedikit. Kini Hansol bebas menghabiskan 24 jam setiap harinya di dalam ruang latihan, tanpa ada seorang pun yang merasa marah dan khawatir karenanya.

Ten, Kun, dan beberapa _trainee_ lain memang sering mengingatkan Hansol untuk beristirahat, tapi Hansol tidak pernah mendengarkan mereka. Lama-lama, mereka semua menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Hansol, meski pun mereka selalu mengecek keadaannya setiap beberapa jam sekali.

Kecuali Ten, tentu saja. Bocah asal Thailand yang sedang tidak ada aktivitas grup itu, terkadang memilih untuk menemani Hansol menari sampai pagi, ikut-ikutan tidur di atas lantai kayu yang keras, tidak pernah bergeming setiap kali Hansol mengusirnya untuk pergi. Hansol tahu Ten ingin menghiburnya, tapi ia tidak butuh dihibur. Ia tidak sedang merasa sedih.

Ia hanya merasa… frustasi? Hansol bahkan tak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

Sejak Johnny memberitahunya bahwa ia akan bergabung dengan NCT 127, Hansol tidak pernah berbicara dengan lelaki itu lagi. Bukannya Johnny jadi terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan Hansol, tidak. Hansol-lah yang memilih untuk mengabaikan semua pesan yang berasal dari Johnny, selalu menghindar atau bersembunyi setiap kali ia melihat tubuh tinggi lelaki itu dalam jarak pandangnya. Bahkan ia repot-repot mengikuti berbagai macam _workshop_ tari, dengan dalih untuk melatih kemampuan menarinya, padahal ia hanya ingin jauh-jauh dari Johnny.

Ia tahu ia bersikap sangat kekanakan. Johnny sama sekali tidak salah. Bukan salahnya SM memilihnya untuk bergabung bersama NCT 127. Bukan salah Doyoung ia lah yang dipilih oleh SM untuk menemani Johnny menjadi member baru di NCT dan bukannya Hansol. Semua ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Hansol tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini, menghindar dan mengabaikan Johnny, seolah-olah ia marah padanya, padahal tidak.

Yuta, Ten, Taeyong, Taeil, semuanya meninggalkannya untuk debut lebih dulu. Meninggalkannya bersama dengan Johnny, dan meski pun saat itu Hansol turut merasa kecewa, keberadaan lelaki itu di sisinya membuatnya pulih dengan cepat. Ia kira ia akan debut bersama dengan Johnny, ia kira Johnny tidak akan meninggalkannya, namun nyatanya sama saja. Pada akhirnya, Johnny pun ikut meninggalkannya.

Ia tahu ia tidak sendirian. Masih ada Ten, masih ada Kun dan _trainee-trainee_ China lainnya, masih ada Jungwoo, tapi kehadiran mereka baginya tidak sama dengan kehadiran Johnny.

 _"_ _Kita pasti akan debut. Tanamkan hal itu dalam otakmu."_

 _Kapan aku akan debut, Johnny? Kapan?_

Hansol menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, menatap rambutnya yang kini sudah dicat hitam, entah apa yang direncanakan oleh SM ketika salah satu staff menyuruhnya untuk mengecat rambutnya seperti ini. Ia sudah berulangkali mengecat rambutnya dari hitam ke pirang keemasan, namun ia tidak juga debut. Membuatnya tidak berharap banyak kali ini.

Melalui sudut matanya, Hansol melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan, ponselnya yang tak berhenti berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal ini berarti Johnny sedang istirahat, dan memutuskan untuk mengirim banyak pesan kepadanya seperti biasa.

Dan Hansol, juga tidak akan membalasnya, seperti biasa.

* * *

"Johnny _hyung_ keren sekali ya, _hyung_?"

Hansol menoleh, menatap Ten yang tengah duduk di atas sofa bersama dirinya. Mereka tengah menonton siaran langsung M! Countdown, karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama NCT 127 memulai promosinya di acara musik, dan hari ini juga merupakan hari pertama Johnny resmi tampil di atas panggung acara musik.

 _Ya, Ten. Dia memang keren sekali._

Hansol hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun terhadap pertanyaan Ten. NCT 127 baru saja selesai menampilkan dua lagunya, _Good Thing_ dan _Limitless_. Sekarang di layar sudah terdapat grup lain.

"Ah, coba saja aku ikut bergabung bersama dengan NCT 127. Aku sangat ingin menampilkan tarian _Limitless_ di atas panggung."

 _Aku juga ingin, Ten. Aku juga._

Johnny, meski pun tidak mendapat proporsi _screentime_ yang banyak, tetap terlihat bersinar di atas panggung. Terlihat sekali betapa senangnya ia, akhirnya dapat mewujudkan mimpinya. Meski pun ada member lain yang menjadi _center_ , tatapan Hansol pasti akan langsung tertuju pada Johnny begitu pria itu tertangkap kamera. Dan ia selalu tanpa sadar tersenyum setiap kali melihatnya.

Johnny pantas mendapatkan ini. Ia pantas untuk bergabung bersama dengan NCT 127. Kesabaran Johnny sebagai seorang _trainee_ melebihi kesabaran _trainee_ lainnya, dan Hansol juga ingin bisa bersabar seperti Johnny.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel Hansol, yang sang empunya letakkan tepat di sebelahnya. Ia hanya perlu melirik sekilas, dan ia langsung dapat melihat bahwa ada telepon masuk, telepon dari Johnny.

Sampai beberapa jam yang lalu, Hansol masih mengabaikan semua bentuk komunikasi yang diusahakan oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Bahkan ketika Johnny mengiriminya pesan dan meminta Hansol untuk menyemangatinya, Hansol lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Hansol sudah tidak ingin bersikap kekanakan lagi.

"Halo, Youngho?"

" _Hansol? Kau benar-benar mengangkat teleponku? Ini Hansol, kan? Bukan Ten?_ "

"Iya, ini benar-benar aku, kok. Omong-omong, aku menonton penampilanmu di acara musik tadi. Kau benar-benar keren. Selamat, ya."

 _"_ _Kita pasti akan debut. Tanamkan hal itu dalam otakmu."_

 _Ya, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan debut. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan berdiri di panggung yang sama lagi, Youngho._

 **END.**

* * *

Selamat untuk Johnny Seo atas debutnya hari ini! Penantian yang panjang akhirnya terbayar juga, seneng banget liat dia di atas panggung, bareng sama anak NCT 127 yang lain. Setelah hampir debut sama EXO, akhirnya hari ini dia resmi debut sebagai member NCT 127, yey!

Fanfic ini ditulis sebagai ucapan selamat, sekaligus hasil dari kegalauan atas Hansol yang tidak juga didebutkan. Hansol itu bias kedua di NCT/SMRookies setelah Taeyong dan jujur aja saya kangen banget sama dia huhu. Ditunggu debutnya, Hansol! Ditunggu juga masa dimana Hansol, sama Kun, akhirnya bakal berdiri di panggung sama member NCT yang lain.

Ini _fanfic_ nya emang nggak terlalu dijelasin tentang hubungan JohnSol sih, karena lebih fokus ke debutnya Johnny dan perasaannya Hansol akan debutnya si mas tinggi itu, jadi begini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
